Episode 1764 (15 April 1999)
Synopsis Tony prepares to leave Walford. Sarah dupes him into attending a surprise farewell party in the Vic. In contrast, a dejected Simon sits alone in the Laundrette. Louise intrudes on the party and implores Tony to visit Simon. She asks, "do you really think it's right to leave without seeing him?". Rosa is evasive with Jeff in the restaurant. When he asks her what's wrong, she sternly warns "Jeff, this isn't the place". Jeff persists until Rosa cuts in "what happened, it was a mistake". Incredulous, Jeff exits without a word. Ricky is feeling the strain without Bianca. His mood worsens when Robbie accuses him of seeing Natalie. Robbie warns Ricky "I ain't frightened of you. If you mess about I'll tell Bianca". Natalie enters. Ricky tries to evade her as Robbie watches. Phil offers a remedy for Ricky's problems when he offers to change his hours at work. Ricky seizes the opportunity to be with Bianca in South London. Tony visits Simon in the Laundrette. Simon rebuffs his attempts at reconciliation. Tony greets Simon's indifference with angry contempt. Their row escalates until Tony makes to leave. Simon apologises and they sit down to talk. Simon voices his hurt at how Tony treated him: "when the going got tough, when you found out what it's like to be gay, you discarded me". Tony counters "I had to find out who I was, in the middle of a relationship with you". They reach an uneasy truce until Simon asks Tony to stay. Tony doesn't yield. Dot offers tea and sympathy to a young man in the Café. Lilly is incredulous, telling her "he could be a mugger or murderer for all you know". Lilly's warning proves prophetic when Alex tells Dot that the man, Gareth, was thrown out of Bridge House. Alex refuses to explain why. Steve warns Martin to stay out of E20: "I don't like drugs in my club". Steve reacts when Martin protests "all I did was get some nicked gear back for Matthew, it was nothing to do with drugs". Simon implores Tony "you don't have to go. You can stay here with me. We can be together, properly, like we were". Tony concedes his love for Simon but maintains that he's leaving Walford. Struck, Simon tells Tony "okay, I'll come with you". Tony is stunned and delighted. Steve summons Matthew to meet him in the square. On his way, Matthew watches with horror as the police retrieve the stolen gear from Ian's house: including the videotapes. Matthew recoils as he turns to see Steve beside him. Credits Main cast *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lilly Mattock - Barbara Keogh *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison Guest cast *Gareth - Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes